Ebony
The Ebony & Ivory are Dante's trademark pair of personally customized''Devil May Cry, '''Guns — Ebony & Ivory': "Dante's hand-made guns.", semi-automatic pistols, designed to rapidly fire bullets instilled with demonic power''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Handguns': "Dante’s hand-made twin pistols. They fire bullets with magic power."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Guns File — Ebony & Ivory: "Dante's personally designed handguns made for rapid fire action."Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Ebony & Ivory: "Personally designed by Dante, these pistols are the weapon of choice when rapid-fire is a necessity.", and are the only weapon to appear in every installment in the series. The right gun, Ivory, was custom built for rapid firing and fast draw times''Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante, Dante's Weapons — Ivory: "Ivory, his right gun, is custom built for rapid firing. Various parts are rounded to ensure fast draw times.", while the left gun, Ebony, has been modified for long-distance targeting and comfort.Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante', '''Dante's Weapons — Ebony': "Ebony, his left gun, has been modified for long-distance targeting. it is designed for comfort and accuracy." In Devil May Cry 3, upgrading it raises its max firepower.'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Customize Guns — Ebony & Ivory: "Raises max firepower." On their grips are portraits of Victorian women; as befits their names, Ebony's is dark-haired, and Ivory's is fair-haired. They're are also engraved with a dedication to Dante: :For Tony Redgrave :By .45 Art Warks Oddly enough, this engraving also appears on the Luce & Ombra, a similar set of pistols belonging to Dante's father which the Ebony & Ivory are modeled after. Gallery Image:EbonyIvory 3.gif|Ebony & Ivory (Devil May Cry 3) Movesets ''Devil May Cry 2'' Gun ''Devil May Cry 3'' Gun Gunslinger Style ''Devil May Cry 4'' Gun Gunslinger Style Trivia *Ebony & Ivory appear to be modified M1911 pistols, with a grip modified for comfort, and with the ejection ports on opposing sides of each pistol so as to eject spent shells away from the gunner. Each gun has a unique hammer as well (Ebony's is a spur hammer, while Ivory's is a ring hammer). The insides of both gun's frames (when holding the guns) have the words Ebony & Ivory in a cursive script along with a unique design. They also have muzzle brakes to reduce recoil. *Traditionally, the black piano keys were made from ebony and the white keys were covered with strips of ivory. *The Ebony is the only gun that Vergil is ever shown using, during the battle against Arkham in Devil May Cry 3, after stating that he'll "try it Dante's way for once." **Ebony is also one of the few weapons and the only firearm (except for Kalina Ann) which is known to be used/wielded by more than one person at least once. Others are Sparda (Force Edge), Yamato, Beowulf and Rebellion. *Whenever Dante fires both Ebony and Ivory in cutscenes, he tends to cross the guns together and then fire simultaneously. *In Sengoku Basara/Devil Kings, Nouhime/Lady Butterfly's sixth weapon is Ebony & Ivory. *Ebony & Ivory is a song composed by Paul McCartney with Stevie Wonder. See Also *Luce & Ombra *Dante References